


Dreams

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, david's singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: David dreams that Gillian was at one of his concerts. When he wakes up in the morning, he wishes that dream was real.





	Dreams

_Hey babe._ David’s fingers type without a single thought or doubt. His eyes are barely open. But he stops. Can he still do that? Call her babe? He licks his lip, dry and cracked. Leave it, he thinks. It doesn’t matter. He is alone in bed this morning; a rare occurrence these days. No one to look at him with big, dark eyes. An even bigger smile. So much love. David sighs. His dream, the reason he grabbed his phone a moment after waking up, is slipping away from him. He is not going to let it.

_Hey babe. Guess what?_

It sounds stupid. He knows it. Not that she’s expecting high literature from him; he doubt she is expecting a text from him at all, now or any time soon. Their lives have picked up and with every passing day they’re moving further away from each other. David stares at his phone, the bright background, the tiny blinking cursor.

_Hey babe._

There are a million and one things he wants to tell her. The simple things. About his day, what silly thing Brick did the other day. How Miller is taking driving lessons. How looking at his son is like looking into a 40 year old mirror. He wants to talk to her about West, how well his daughter is doing, how she’s turning into this remarkable woman. He won’t tell her any of these things. They’re not in their early 20s. They don’t exchange lengthy text messages full of colorful, fancy emojis that he can’t even differentiate without his glasses.

_Hey babe. I dreamed about you last night._

It’s as simple as that. The only reason he reached for his phone this morning is this. His dream. The memory of it tickles his skin. David has never put much stock into his dreams, has never cared either way. He knows Gillian does. The dream itself is not what made him reach over. It’s the feeling it left him with. He knows it well. If there’s one thing he knows it’s that.

_Hey babe. I dreamed about you last night. I miss you._

David closes his eyes again. He knows it’s not real, never was. But he needs to feel the possibility again even if it’s just for a moment. When his eyes are closed, the images don’t return. Not like he thought they would. It had been like a video. Like the short clips his children and Monique send him every now and then. Now all he can come up with is a blurry picture, a sense of emotion. David remembers what happened in the dream. He recalls singing; his lungs feel scratchy with the memory. He was singing in his dream just like he was in reality, last night. But this time it wasn’t just Téa, West and Miller. Gillian was there, too. He saw her there among blurry faces. He saw her smiling up at him, her body swaying from side to side gently, in sync with his music. The memory of the dream lasts for a second, not even two. Then it blurs, fades away. Is gone.

_Hey babe. I dreamed about you last night. I miss you. In my dream you were at my concert with Tèa and the kids. It was_

Perfect. It was perfect. It was everything he has ever wanted, still wants. Somewhere along the line they lost it. The love is still there; how could it ever leave. It’s buried underneath all these years, their insecurities, their past.

_Hey babe. I dreamed about you last night. I miss you. In my dream you were at my concert with Ta and the kids. When I woke up this morning I wished that dream was real._

He sounds like a fucking 16 year old teenager. David’s finger hovers over the delete button. Delete or send. It’s either or. Black or white; in their case green or red. His finger shakes, he wonders.

Delete… or… send.


End file.
